Life, As In the Time Span of a Broken Neck
by Ms. Kinnikufan
Summary: Meta Man's life flashes before his eyes. Streamofconsciousness style.


Life, as in the Time Spam of a Broken Neck

by Ms. Kinnikufan

Disclaimer: Pixar owns him

**CRRRRRRR----**

Oh God, Oh God, that was his neck. He cape had caught on something and he was going to die.

The other kids were teasing him again:

"Hey it's Whore-Ton!"

"Yeah he's called Whore-Ton 'cause his mama is a whore! Ya hear that Whore-Ton!"

"He's a Whore-Ton 'cause he's a bastard that doesn't have a daddy!"

His mom didn't like him much either:

"Goddamn it, Horton, what was going through my mind when I had you! You made John runaway and then Chris. And you've been nothing but a drain on my life!

He remembered dashing outside his dilapidated little home in the old beer and soda can filled yard , desperately wishing he could get far, far, away from everything. He childishly closed his eyes very tightly and wished it with all of his little 8 year old heart.

He had kept them closed for an awfully long time (maybe his childish self had thought it would help make the wish come true) and when he opened them he was in outer space.

"It's so beautiful." All angst was forgotten in the beauty of space.

He must have been exploring for hours (the details of how he got home were clouded by time) but it must have been a long time because the police were at his house and his mother had been screaming like there was no tomorrow:

"Goddamnit Horton! Where the hell have you been? I had to call the police! You little brat you've humiliated me in front of the entire county!"

When the police went finally went away, it got even worse:

"How dare you! How dare! Don't you know how much I've sacrificed for you! I lost my beautiful figure for you! I could have been Miss America, but nooo-I had to have you instead Horton!" He was lucky, apparently she was too angry to actually hurt him this time.

He flew into space a lot-who wouldn't trade the peaceful tranquility of space for an house with loads of litter in the yard and an angry, abusive mother.

But one day:

Horton quietly snuck back into the dingy, dirty house. It was very late at night and apparently his mom had gone to bed, thank God. She would have scream at him nonstop and would have wanted to know why he had gotten home so late. She defiantly would have bought that he was in space.

He woke up late the next morning to the sounds of a beeping school bus horn.

"I'm late!" He shouted and took no notice of his mother's lack of presence as he dashed to catch the bus.

"Mom! Mommmm! Mom?" He searched the house when he came home and called her name.

Her drawers were ransacked of almost all her clothing, their junky car was gone (it was missing this morning too), and she had apparently taken her purse. There were also some beer can staining the grayish carpet and the phone looked as if it had been violently disconnected in a fit of rage.

She didn't come home the next day or the next day or within the week...

**----AAAAAAAAAAAAAC----**

"Hello Horton." A clean looking man and woman holding a toddler greeted him at the orphanage.

"Hi." He timidly held himself.

"I'm your Uncle Ronald, this is your Aunt Amber and your cousin Helen" The friendly looking man introduce himself, the woman and the toddler.

"I'm never heard of you before."

"Your aunt was my sister. She moved far away when she had you and lost contact with the rest of the family. Only recently have we learned that where she had relocated."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Well, Horton, if you want too, you can come live with me and your Aunt Amber in Georgia-"

"What about my mom? She going to be angry to find out I'm not at the house and yell and scream and slap me and throw things against-"

Ronald gave a look of sympathy and shock.

"Well figured out what to do if, err, when she comes back"...

Helen was hiding her brussels sprouts under her mashed potatoes.

"I think I want to be an astronaut when I grow up." Horton suddenly announced.

"And when your space, I'm gonna be on Earth beating up super-villians. And I won't have to eat crappy vegetables!" Helen added.

"Don't use that language!" Aunt Amber chided.

Helen sat in her room in a state that went beyond normal adolescent angst.

"Helen?" Horton knocked on the opened door.

"They put Nick back into foster care. Just 'cause he didn't go to school. Honestly who the hell would want to leave an innocent baby like Holly in the hands of Mrs. Bumpstead? Nick was twice the mother she was and he was a guy!"

"I'm sure he'll find a nicer family, he's good with kids and helpful. Besides it's not like you can't write to each other"

"No we can't! He barely read and his writing wasn't even legible!"

"Err...I'm sure you'll meet again."

"You're gonna be a super Horton? I thought your heart was set on being an astronaut Horton."

"This is more important Aunt Amber."

"You don't sound so sure, honey."

"I think it's the right choice in the long run. I mean, I usually meander when I make decisions, but this one I was able to make quickly. That must mean it's the right one Aunt Amber!"

Horton sat in the N.S.A. review office:

"It says here that you have a hell lot of powers, kid."

"Yeah (Horton fidgeted uncomfortably). I don't know why. Most supers have only one or two powers but I'm got a lot. As stupid and arrogant as this may sound, when you've got so many powers it is really hard to decide which one to use and then people start labeling you as indecisive"-

Helen was an underclassmen at N.S.A. training school, while Horton was a fledging hero.

"Hey! Oh my God! It's been ages since I've seen you two!" A figure in a lighting bolt embossed blue costume wave to them.

"Oh my God! Nick, It's great to see you again!" She wrapped her arms around him several times over.

"So Bob, you intended to marry our lovely little sister Helen?"

"Sister? Helen is your cousin Horton and you just knew her briefly when she was kid Nick!"

"She''s known as a brotherly influence since she was three years old!"

"She's been like a sister to me and she's my little Holly's godmother."

"So we count, Bob."

"And it's our duty to constantly remind you that you're not good enough for her!"

Good what ugly wallpaper Horton thought as his butt fell asleep.

"So anyway, I'll cut to the chase, Horton. We're pregnant!" Helen and Bob held hands and smiled a couply smile.

"Wha? Helen you're pregnant already?"

"Pregnant already? What the hell that's suppose to mean Horton?"

"Well, ya know you two have been married less then four months and I'd thought you guys would wait and well..." Horton voice drifted off as he felt Bob and Helen's glares.

Awkward silence.

"Violet is a nice name it's a girl." He sputtered. Why couldn't Baron Von Ruthless launched another sneak attack right now?

Oh God, Oh God, please don't let me die! I want to see Helen's baby! I want to fly in the tranquility of space just one more time. I've been a reasonably decent man! I've saved people's lives! Please God, if you let me live, I'll double my efforts as a super!

I don't want to d-

**-----AAAAACCCCCCCKKKK-----**


End file.
